Conventionally, a structure has been proposed in which a relief terminal portion to which a booster cable to be used at the time of battery exhaustion can be attached is provided in an electrical junction box such as a relay box that is mounted in an engine room of a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle having no battery mounted in the vehicle engine room. For example, an electrical junction box such as that disclosed in JP 2009-252453A (Patent Document 1) has been known.
Incidentally, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, in the electrical junction box provided with such a relief terminal portion, a region for providing the relief terminal portion is secured in a portion of the electrical junction box, and a terminal portion protruding from a bus bar, an attachment portion to which the booster cable can be attached, and the like are provided separately in this region to constitute the relief terminal portion.
However, there is a problem in that the dedicated bus bar, the attachment portion, and the like separately provided to constitute the relief terminal portion lead to an increase in the number of parts, which inevitably leads to an increase in cost. Moreover, due to recent demand for smaller size and higher density in vehicles, a case is conceivable in which a region for providing a relief terminal portion cannot be secured in a portion of the electrical junction box. As such, further improvement in a relief terminal portion included in an electrical junction box has been in demand.